Home
by McKenzieTheWriter
Summary: Home is where the heart is...Right?
1. Chapter 1

_~Since I honestly don't wanna diss on either of Mark or Jack's girlfriend, I came up with a name, sorry if it's your name~_

* * *

Guys, I don't hate Jack or Mark's girlfriend, and I'm NOT trying to disrespect them, this is purely fiction that I came up with!

* * *

A phone in hand, his mind shut down, his world collapsing, Jack slid down a wall. He looked SO happy, his smile was bright, her blue eye shining, her other eye, which he noticed was purple, was gleaming under the sun, he heaved a sob, Mark was happy without him, Mark was enjoying life without him.

* * *

"Jack! Hey, Bub, why aren't you responding to any of my texts? I've texted you like...20 times...Call me back...Please..." Mark's voice rang through his phone, Jack shook his head, no use in answering the phone, Mark wouldn't care, he was convinced. Jack walked into the kitchen, where his phone rest, looked down at it, seeing all the text, he sighed, reading them all silently.

 _Jack, you up?_

 _Jack, what's up, you're not on Twitter or Instagram, what's wrong?_

 _Jack, did I do something wrong?_

 _Jack, please respond, I'm sorry about whatever I did..._

* * *

The room was dark, a candle lightly flickering in the corner, his eyes were glued to the roof, wondering around the patterns of the ceiling. Why? Why, He wondered, why did it bother him so much? Madison was a wonderful girl, her bleach blonde hair, and her magnificent eyes, one Purple, and one blue. He didn't know why his mind wandered to hate, something about her, he couldn't tell, even if he knew, it wouldn't matter, Mark loved her, and that was all there was to it.

* * *

How was the first chapter? Please review so I know what to change! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_~Since I honestly don't wanna diss on either of Mark or Jack's girlfriend, I came up with a name, sorry if it's your name~_

* * *

Guys, I don't hate Jack or Mark's girlfriend, and I'm NOT trying to disrespect them, this is purely fiction that I came up with!

* * *

Mark sighed happily, his arm thrown over the couch, his eyes sparkling with happiness. He heard the sound of a car outside and his mind whirled happily, knowing within a few seconds he would get to see his girlfriend, Madison, for the first time in 3 months.

* * *

His hand in her's, they walked through the park, the sun shining over top of them. The fountain's soft noise of water slapping against the concrete put him at peace, the trees' leaves were gaining colour, reds and yellow lined the path, it was peaceful, he thought, smiling dreamily.

"Babe? Let's take a picture, it's so pretty here!" He smiled as Madison's voice rang out into his ears. He grabbed his phone, getting close to her, he snapped the photo, posting the picture to Twitter.

 _Out With Maddie, Fall is amazing!_

She smiled, looking up from his phone, opening her mouth a bit she whispered, " Hey, Baby, who's that?" She motioned to the photo that rested as Mark's home-screen. There, standing with a bright shining smile, was Jack, beside him, was Bob and Wade, Mark behind all of them.

"Oh, just my friend..." Mark winced, noticing the look Madison gave him as he quickly shut off his phone, burying it into his jacket pocket.

* * *

He hadn't heard from Jack all day, he had promised to call him to get the information about a Prop Hunt video, but he hadn't said a word to him all day. Mark, believing the silence to be his fault, began to rack his brain on reasons that Jack would ignore him, but came up blank. He turned on his phone and texted Jack.

* * *

It had been 3 hours without a reply, and Mark was getting anxious. Madison watched as he paced around, chewing vigorously. Mark sighed, checking again if Jack had texted him. He let out a growl as he saw there was no reply.

"Listen, Markie...Maybe Jack is asleep...Or maybe he just doesn't wanna talk right now..." Madison watched as Mark's body went rigid, frozen. He turned around, his eyes reflecting hate, and walked away from her.

* * *

How was the chapter?

And also, you can find the story as it gets updated on time here:

301975258-home~-septiplier-~chapter-1~

You can find my account on Wattpad, which I'm ALWAYS on, here:

user/250_Newtmas_250

Thanks~


	3. Chapter 3

_~Since I honestly don't wanna diss on either of Mark or Jack's girlfriend, I came up with a name, sorry if it's your name~_

* * *

Guys, I don't hate Jack or Mark's girlfriend, and I'm NOT trying to disrespect them, this is purely fiction that I came up with!

* * *

The phone, which had been silent for such a time, rested beside him. The air was thick with silence, not a noise to be heard. Jack laid on the bed, the recording equipment laid untouched, not a video had been up since it had started.

* * *

His hair, which used to be bright green, shining along with his smile, now laid flat upon his head, faded and oily. His eyes, once alive and blue, were reduced to a pale, lifeless grey. His throat ached from sobs. He looked around, the windows hadn't been opened since Marks picture, he looked out to the trees that stood around his house, their leaves crumbling from wind. The grey sky was damp, rain obviously coming. The sky is crying with me, Jack mused dryly, a cracked smile rested on his lips.

* * *

The sound of rain hitting the roof was loud, the tv playing lowly in the background. Jack stared up at the ceiling, his mind traveling away. I wonder, He thought, if Mark even cares...

* * *

He walked under the dark sky, piles of dark leaves laid on the road-side, his eyes reached the hill, where tumbled down cobblestone graves rested. The soft sound of thunder in the distance rang in his ears, his dead eyes only staring blindly.

* * *

With that phone in one, that old bloody knife in the other hand, he pressed the send button, his last words in text, he smiled weakly, before he closed his eyes slowly, and felt darkness invite him like an old friend.

* * *

How was the chapter?

And also, you can find the story as it gets updated on time here:

301975258-home~-septiplier-~chapter-1~

You can find my account on Wattpad, which I'm ALWAYS on, here:

user/250_Newtmas_250

Thanks~


	4. Chapter 4

WOW! I haven't updated this story is AGES! I actually gave it up *Deleted it* On my Wattpad account, but I re-read it, and found some ideas, hope this chapter is go enough for you! It's not very good, as I've been completely out of ideas...

Mark laid on his bed, the light off, his head resting on his pillow. A loud buzz broke the silence, and Mark growled, sitting up with a upset groan. His hand groped the air, aimlessly searching the bedside table beside him, his glasses apparently not there. His hand reached the lights, illuminating the room, his phone now available for finding. He groaned, and muttered a,

" Who in the hell would..." Before gasping, a tired smile on his lips. As he read the name of the person who had texted him. But, unfortunately, the happiness was short-lived, as his eyes scanned the message.

 ** _JackABoy~ AKA: Leprechaun_**

 ** _Markie...I'm Sorry..._**

Mark quickly attempted to call the Irish male, but to no avail, he failed to pick up, fueling Mark's stress. Mark then called Felix, who did pick up, unlike Mark's past few calls.

"Felix! I need a favour!" Mark sighed, and frowned as the Swedish Male answered back, "Nice to hear from you too. And sure bro, what's up?" Mark sat down on his bed, and began to explain what had been happening.

"Uhhh...Sure...I'll go check on him..." Felix answered uncertainly, eyeing Marzia on the other side of the room. Mark smiled gratefully, before ending the call with a sad,

"Thanks...I'm really worried..."

* * *

Felix stepped up to the Irish male's door, politely knocking, before stepping in, seeing as the door with unlocked.

"Jack?" He called, looking around the room. The lights were off, and the unsettling smell of...blood filled his nose. He called out the other's name once more, to only be met with silence.

"Sean?" "Jackaboy?" Felix sighed, walking up the stairs. The smell was heavier now, and a rush of worry filled the Swedish man's stomach. He broke into a fast-paced walk, and headed to the bathroom, the only place that light poured from.

Felix gasped. Jack laid there, his arm rested on the side of the tub, his other hand gripping a dull knife. Felix dove to his knees, feeling for a pulse. He found one, and smiled lowly, it was faint, but there was one at least. He grabbed a towel hurriedly, and rested it on his friend's arm, wrapping it up. He grabbed his phone, holding it to his arm with his shoulder.

"Yes? What is your issue?" The woman asked and, as Felix began to mop up the blood, he replied, " Yes, um, i found my friend...He's dying from blood loss...Please...Please send someone..." He exclaimed, pressing the towel hard to the wound. The woman made a noise, and answered, " Okay, we are sending someone your way, please do what you can for him while you wait." Felix nodded, and hung up. pulling Jack into his lap, smiling down at him.

* * *

The medics walked in, taking Jack hurriedly away from Felix, hooking machines to the body. Felix, nerves feeling his body, grabbed his phone, his hands shaking.

"Mark? Ummm...I have some horrible news..." He started, then re-told the past 45 minutes, ending with the quiet sobs of Mark, and the silent tears that were streaming down Felix's face.

"I'm taking the next flight over...Please...Felix...Please...Take care of him..." Mark said finally, before ending the call.

* * *

There!~ That chapter's done, it's all I could manage right now, i have the next chapter in the works. Hope you like it~! Please comment what you think about it~!


End file.
